The People That Wanted To Change The World
by FictionHero
Summary: What would happen if Code Geass and Deathnote were together. Find out in an amazing story of wits and action. Whose form of Justice will prevail. L's, Kira's, or Zero's? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Area 11

Light Yagami walked down the street heading to school on another boring day. He had gotten used to the odd stares of the Britannians looking at him. It had been 7 years since Britannia had invaded Japan. Thankfully for Light's good grades and that his Father is an important figure in the Japanese police force; his Family was able to become Honorary Britannians quickly. They would probably be like the rest of the Japanese in the Area. That is why it is important for Light to keep good grades, that way he can at least have a future.

As he crossed the street he saw a Japanese citizen being put in a corner by a bunch of thugs. The poor man tried to call for help but was soon silenced as the thugs stole his money and beat him. There were plenty of people on the street yet, no one helped. Why should I help a dumb eleven thought most as they walked by?

"This world is so rotten", thought Light, "Crime is everywhere, Britannia ruined this country, and no one does a thing. Sadly I can't change this world. No one will give me the chance. I'm just a number to these people".

Light walked to school, still think about the cruelty off humanity and criminals. The thought stayed with him as he sat in class. Even after three classes he was still thinking about it, when suddenly an announcement came on for all teachers to turn on their televisions.

On the television was a breaking report of terrorist action in the Tokyo settlement. It showed a building with black smoke billowing from the top floors. The other Britanian student's gave him angry glares. But Light wasn't paying attention to them. He was more concerned on something outside. It looked like as if a notebook had fallen from the sky and landed in the school courtyard.

After school he walked into the courtyard and picked up the book.

"Death Note?" wondered Light. As he picked it up and put in his back pack…

The events of Death Note and Code Geass continue for a few episodes into the series unchanged. We will now pick up after Ryuk met Light and Zero made his debut.

"Light," asked Ryuk after finishing a bunch of apples, "If you hate Britannia so much, why don't you kill their leaders with the death note. Their names and faces are up for everyone to see."

"Because Ryuk", explained Light after writing a name in the notebook, "If I kill all of them now then I will have all of Britannia after me. That's not good; I have to wait for my popularity to increase. But don't worry, once I gain power they'll go as well."

"What about that Zero character? He seems to have the same plan as you, bring justice to the world. He has already stopped some criminal syndicates before you", said Ryuk.

"I'll leave him be. He seems like a fool going out in the open like that. That fool is going to get himself killed. I'll wait to see what he does", said Light returning to the death note.

Meanwhile in the Tokyo settlement…

"What? A detective coming to Area 11", asked Princess Cornelia, rather harshly to her subordinates.

"My Lady, umm… He's already here…. He sent us this recording…umm here you go", said a young Lieutenant, giving Cornelia a laptop.

She opened it and on the screen was a large black L with fancy lettering.

"Hello, I am L", said a computerized voice from the laptop.

Cornelia gasped. This wasn't any other detective; she was dealing with, L, the greatest detective in the world. He was known for his cunning mind and to solve every case he has taken.

"I have assigned myself to Area 11 to begin the investigation in Clovis's murder and unmasking Zero", spoke the computer, "But I am also here for another reason. Apparently criminals have been dying unexpectedly of heart attacks. A large number in fact. This could not be coincidence, and it can't be Zero either. The attacks are happening around the world. I believe the internet is calling him or her Kira. I believe he is also in Area 11. So I have come here to capture these two criminals."

"A Killer in Area 11, besides Zero", thought Cornelia, "This is bad, if Zero wasn't bad enough, now there is this "Kira" that is killing people around the world. This is bad. I have to take control of my Area and not get shown up by this L character. Plus keep Euphemia safe."

"Do you have any leads on theses two and where are you staying in Area 11 and how can I assist you", Cornelia asked in a calm voice, trying not to lose her collectiveness.

"No, I don't have anything significant at the moment. I just got here, but I will not disclose were I'm staying, for secrecy purposes. And all I can ask from you at the moment is to please not to interfere with my investigation."

"What gall this man has for just walking in and just taking control of this investigation", thought Cornelia now losing her temper.

"I can see you are upset, don't worry, you'll have some use during the investigation, just do what you usually and report anything suspicious to me. We'll communicate through this laptop. Call when you need me", said L as the computer turned off.

Princess Cornelia just fumed at the screen.

Meanwhile…

Zero and the Black Knights rushed through an old beaten down street. They were on a mission to take down a drug lord, who was known for smuggling refrain into the Area. He was going to meet with a few other drug lords to negotiate a trade.

Lelouch was able to discover this by using his Geass on a local drug dealer in the ghetto. They should be in a small house, 25 Westin Street. The Black Knights moved slowly to the house with Zero in the lead. Keeping to the shadows as to not be seen.

"Tamaki and Kallen, I want you to bust open the door and point your guns at the men inside, they should be too surprised to put up a fight", said Zero.

Kallen and Tamaki both ran across the street to the front door. The window had a curtain over it but there was light coming form it. The two bust open the door and pointed there guns inside. But then the two had a look of shock on their faces.

"Ummm….Zero….you might want…to see this….", said Tamaki.

"What", wondered Zero, "Cover me."

Zero ran across the street to Kallen and Tamaki and looked inside. Inside there was four men hunched over on the table all dead. They all were clutching their chests and pain was on their faces.

Zero walked up to one of the bodies and checked his pulse. It was flat.

"They died of heart attacks", said Zero. His voice was calm, but inside he was trembling. How could have all these men have died. They have to be at least 30 and they looked healthy.

"Could, this have been that Kira person I saw on the internet", asked Tamaki, who was shaken up by this.

"Kira", asked Kallen.

"I've done some research on this Kira person, a few days ago", said Zero, "Now turning to face his Black Knights, "They say he can kill anybody he wants and they die of heart attacks, and he kills only criminals. At first I thought this was a dumb internet meme, but now seeing this evidence, I conclude that Kira is real."

"Are you serious, how can he kill people with heart attacks", asked Kallen.

"I don't know. But he does it somehow and it is no joke, as we can see", said Zero, pointing to the bodies, "I can conclude that this Kira could be a good ally considering he does kill criminals and he did save us some trouble. But I can't make that decision yet, I'll look into the matter personally. As for now, everyone can go home, but don't mention anything about Kira."

Later…

"C.C.", said Lelouch as he walked into his room, "Who is Kira and what is his Geass powers."

"Kira, you mean that dumb thing on the computer," replied C.C.

"It's not dumb. He is real and he has the ability to kill people with heart attacks", replied Lelouch grimly.

"Ohhh, that is strange, I never heard of Geass like that before. Do you want me to look into it", asked C.C.

"No, lets wait to see what he does next, maybe he could be a potential ally", said Lelouch.

End Part 1: Area 11

Next Part 2: The L, The Kira, and The Zero.

Ps: Chapter 2's title is based off the (The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly)


	2. Chapter 2: The L, The Kira, and The Zero

Chapter 2: The L, The Kira, and The Zero

"Lulu, come check the TV, quick", yelled Shirley from the student council's meeting room.

"What could she want", wondered Lelouch as he closed a tab on his computer that had info on Kira.

He walked into the room to see all of the Student council members huddled around the screen.

"What's going on", asked Lelouch.

"This guy named L is going to take on Kira", said Milly, not looking away from the screen.

"Hello, I am Lind L. Taylor or otherwise known as L. I have been hired by the ICPO to track Kira down and arrest him. I promise that I will catch Kira and Justice will be served. Kira I can only guess your motives, but what you are doing is evil. You hear me EVIL", said the man on the screen.

The man stopped talking for a while and the men stared at the screen for a few seconds and then he grabbed his chest and screamed and fell on the table. The whole group was stunned as two men tried to get the man away from the camera.

"So much for this L guy", thought Lelouch as he stared in shock at the screen. The whole group was leaning towards the screen, but jumped back as it flashed to a white screen with a giant black L in the middle.

"I don't believe this. Kira it seems that you can kill somebody without being in the room. How weird. Well, then kill me….Come on kill me….Right now, don't hold back kill me."

"What is he doing", asked Suzaku standing up, "What does he plan to do with Kira killing him."

"Well, then I guess there are some limitations to your power Kira", said the screen, "If you must know Lind L. Taylor was a criminal caught by police and was sentenced to execution today. His arrest was secret so there is no way you could have known he was a criminal. Also with this little engagement I have learned something from you. You are in Japan and you are in or around the Tokyo settlement. This means you are either an Honorary Britannian or a Brittanian. I was able to figure this out because this is only being broadcasted in the Tokyo settlement region. I also know that your first criminal you killed was in Area 11, so you haven't been killing long. I'm going to catch you Kira, you won't be able to escape me."

"Wow", said Rivalz astonished, "He is good, they don't call him the worlds greatest detective for nothing."

"So Kira is real" , said Suzaku, "If Zero wasn't bad enough now there is another insane killer on the loose."

"Oh, before I go", said L, "Zero don't think that I'm going to put all my attention on Kira. I'm going to catch you as well. You claim to be a knight of justice, but I'm the only justice here. Zero, I know more about you then you want. So let this be a warning to Kira and Zero. I'm going to get you and Justice will be served. I hope to meet you two real soon."

The television switched back to a really confused reporter trying to make sense of what he just witnessed.

"Damn you L", thought Lelouch, "If the Brittanians weren't enough now I have you to deal with. How much do you really now about me, L? I better keep an eye out for L as well. I might even have to team up with Kira to take him down."

Meanwhile…

Light was frustrated.

"You think you can defile me L. I'm going to kill you and I will be god of this new world. Mark my words", screamed Light.

"How do you plan to do that, Light? He is a secret detective, no one knows his identity", asked Ryuk.

Light thought for a second. A smile formed on his face.

"Simple. The Black Knights. They are also on L's list. We are now allies. I'll let the Black Knights do the work and reap the rewards", said Light with a laugh, "Zero might actually be useful".

Ryuk smiled.

"Humans are so interesting", thought Ryuk.

Meanwhile…

Cornelia stormed into her office and closed the door with a huge slam. She rushed to the laptop on her desk and turned it on. After a few seconds of booting up, a giant L appeared on the screen.

"What the hell was that stunt you did on television? I'm getting a lot of Shit for that. L, give me explanations or I will personally hunt you down", screamed Cornelia at the computer.

"I take it that you are upset. I understand that as Viceroy of Area 11 you are taking a lot of heat for this. I will take full responsibility for the broadcast. I will agree with you that it was risky, but I gained a lot of useful incite on this 'experiment'. Kira can only kill if he knows a persons name and or face. So Princess Cornelia it appears that you are in great danger. If Kira wanted to kill you he could do so right now."

Cornelia gasped. If L was right then she, Euphy, and all Brittanian rulers were at risk.

"So knowing that all of you are at risk I will work harder on catching Kira. He and Zero will probably team up. The two have been faced with a common threat, I'm sure they will team up and we can kill two birds with one stone", said L.

"While you are doing that, I guess I should keep looking for Zero and capture him. If he is caught maybe he could give us some information on Kira. I will also beef up my security detail." said Cornelia now calmer.

"I agree with you on trying to catch Zero. You are a better at handling military affairs, but don't do anything without my constant, Zero is very tricky, keep me informed on all military actions towards Zero or Kira. That being said, I must advise you not to buff up security. Kira can kill without being there, it will just be a waste of time", said L.

"Fine, anything else you need L", asked Cornelia with her usual tone. She did not like being bossed around by L, she was Viceroy, and he was a detective that was a coward.

"One more thing. I would like to work with Eleven police officers. Your Brittanian ones are useless. The Elevens know the people better. If we want to catch Kira and Zero we will need them", said L, "I already have a few picked out that seem like good candidates."

"Elevens getting in on this investigation! Are you nuts", Cornelia lost he temper again; "They will probably sabotage this operation and support Zero and Kira."

"There are some risks, but after reviewing these men they seem trust worthy and honest. I'm sending you information now, if you want to do your own background check", said L.

Cornelia's fax machine began to run. She picked up the pages on them were faces and names, plus their personal information. They were:

Soichiro Yagami

2. Touta Matsuda 3. Shuichi Aizawa

Kanzo Mogi

Hideki Ide

Hirokazu Ukita

"Fine, I'll look them over. If they pass you can have them, L", said Cornelia with scorn. She didn't like being bossed around, but L had a point they were all in danger if they didn't find Kira soon.

"It was a pleasure talking with you Viceroy", said the computer as it turned off.

Later…

"Zero, what should we do with this L guy. If the Britanians weren't bad enough now we have him to deal with", asked Tamaki.

The Black Knights were in an old warehouse. Zero stood on top of old crates. He called them today to address the new threat, L.

"L has he declared he will capture me and stop the Black Knights, thus he is an enemy to Justice. He has declared alliance with Britannia so he is now our enemy", said Zero.

"How can we beat him? No one knows his identity, He could be anywhere", asked a Black Knight.

"He must be in Japan; he said so in his broadcast. He is close; we will be able to find him. Also I plan to alliance ourselves with Kira", said Zero.

There was a mutter around the Black Knights. Should they team up with Kira, he says he's for Justice but he is a killer.

"Enough", said Zero, "I realize that some of you are not comfortable with Kira, but he is our only chance for finding L. Plus his ability to kill could be helpful against our fight against Britanains."

"But what if he wants to kill us after we kill L", said Ohgi, "It seems shady. I know he kills criminals, but he could change and be a potential enemy."

"Kira can only kill if he knows your name and face. We all saw the broadcast, if he could kill at will L would be dead already", said Zero, "Keep your faces covered and don't tell him your name."

That seemed to please the crowd for now. The meeting was over. They will team up with Kira and kill L. Then they would continue their fight to free Area 11. Heck Kira could be helpful.

Later…

Light was busy preparing a video in his room. Ryuk floated behind him.

"So you are going to deliver that to the television network", asked Ryuk.

"Yes, this will ensure my alliance with Zero", said Light as he wrote a criminal's name in the DeathNote.

It said "Carl Mason: Picks up video under park bench at 10:00Am. Delivers video to Tokyo news and dies in front of person the tape is given too.

End Part 2: The L, The Kira, and The Zero.

Next Part 3: The meeting.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting

"Zero, come quickly", yelled Kallen, from the first floor of the Black Knight's mobile headquarters, "The news is saying something about Kira."

"What", yelled Zero as he grabbed his helmet and put it on as he rushed down the stairs to see Kallen, Ohgi, and a few others looking at the TV screen.

"Just 10 minutes ago we have received a tape from a man", said the reporter, "He said it contains a message from Kira. Just after he handed it to us he died right in front of us. This looks like a legitimate tape from Kira. A piece of paper attached to the tape has warned us from pre watching it and if we cut the video at any time then the whole studio will die. So here is the video now."

The screen flashed white with a large black lettering that spelled KIRA.

"Hello", spoke the screen in a demonic computerized voice, "I am Kira. This is a message for Zero. I think we should meet and be partners. After all you are a Knight of Justice, and I also seek justice in this world. You and I aren't that different, plus we have a common enemy, L. If we team up we can stop him and make sure justice will prevail in this dark world. So I suggest we meet, perhaps the Warehouse 12 at the Tokyo dock, 12:00 am two days from now. I'll be there when you arrive."

"What a fool", thought Zero, "This guy wants to arrange a meeting place for the Area's top 2 public enemies on LIVE TELEVISION!"

"Ohhh, L, don't get smart", continued the screen, "If you get involved and there are any hidden bugs or Britannian spies in at least 10 miles of that Warehouse, then I will kill Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia."

The whole group in the trailer froze. Kill two Princesses of the Holy Britannian Empire, impossible.

"So, L, your choice", said the screen, "Risk having two of the most powerful people in the Area killed or let me and Zero meet. Choose wisely, now. And Zero I trust that the Black Knights will provide ample security for our meeting, I don't want any annoying interlopers to spoil our meeting."

The screen went to black and went back to a really flustered reporter.

"Turn it off", said Zero, looking away from the screen.

"So are we meeting Kira or not", asked Kallen a little confused.

Thoughts raced through Zero's mind. Kira was cunning, he was able to arrange a meeting for them, but it was a risky move. If he continues these risky moves he could jeopardize the Black Knights. Also if he kills Cornelia then the trail of finding his mother's murder will end cold. He will have to think of a way to stall time and make sure he doesn't do anything to extreme that could ruin his own chance at getting revenge. He would have to keep an eye on Kira, but it would have its benefits.

"We will meet up with Kira in two days. I want everyone to make sure that we have ultimate security at this place, no slip ups", said Zero, "Also Ohgi get me that reporter that signed up. I think his name is Diethard or something. I want to know how the media is responding to this."

"Yes, sir", said the Black Knights as they rushed to get to work.

Meanwhile…..

"L", screamed Cornelia at her computer, "What the hell are you going to do about this Kira punk terrorizing Britanian Royalty."

Cornelia has been at wits end since the news announcement, not only has her life been put in jeopardy, but so has Euphemia's.

"Calm down, Viceroy", said L, "I realize that you are upset by this, but you need to calm down."

"Calm down! My life has just been threatened and you want me to calm down. Two of our worst enemies are going to meet right under our noses and you want me to calm down!"

"Kira will not kill, Viceroy. If he does then he will have all of Britannia on him. If you and your sister are killed then that will leave 5 dead Britannan Royalty in Area 11. You, Clovis, Euphemia, Lelouch, and Nunnaly. That will definitely send off alarms in the homeland. He is way to smart to have him self outgunned at the beginning he needs a lot o supporters before he can kill you or Euphemia. As long as we just watch the meeting and stay on the sidelines then you will be fine."

Cornelia calmed down a bit. L was right, if she and Euphemia died then all of Britannia would respond. Kira is not a fool, he won this round, but he will lose.

"You're right. I guess we have to let Kira and Zero win this round. By the way I approved of those Eleven cops for you. Give me another laptop and I will give it to them", said Cornelia now back to business.

"Good, Kira might have gotten Zero, but these men could be game changers in this investigation", said L.

"You really think so", asked Cornelia, "They are just Elevens, but if you see something in them, then you can have them."

"Thank you, Viceroy", responded L, "Now don't do anything stupid from now until the meeting. No press release, no movement of troops, just do business as usual."

"Alright", said Cornelia, with a little scorn. She still hated being bossed around by L.

Two Days Later…..

"C.C are you ready", asked Lelouch as he began to put on his Zero suite on.

"Yes, Lelouch", said C.C. wiping off a pizza smudge from her face, "I must admit, I am interested in seeing what geass Kira has. I find it unbelievable that he can kill people with heart attacks, this will be interesting."

"Yes it will be", said Lelouch, "I just hope he doesn't kill me."

The two walked outside and headed to the warehouse labeled number 12.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe we got past those guards", said Ryuk looking down at Light, who was wearing a gray hood, sweat pants, and a demon mask.

"Simple Ryuk, all I had to do was look at that part of their defense line and see where the gaps and blind spots were, and then I could easily get through.

Light had a pouch that held the DeathNote in it, plus he had his watch with secret compartment in it, just in case.

Light climbed a ladder that led to the top Warehouse 12; he made sure he was not spotted by any guards. He got inside and found another ladder that lead down to the ground floor of the warehouse.

Light checked his watch, it was 11: 50 PM. In a few minutes he would Zero, and they could discuss their plans. The warehouse was dark only a few overhanging lights were on. There were a few old oil barrels and some stray rope, and an old forklift.

Light waited 10 minutes for Zero, and right as the watch hit 12:00 the large doors opened. Standing in the entrance was Zero and a green haired girl wearing a white jumpsuit.

"Hello, Zero", said Light, his voiced muffled by his mask.

"Hello, Kira", said Zero, his voiced also muffled by his mask.

Zero and the C.C walked towards Kira and Ryuk. The door shut behind them leaving the four alone in the room.

Suddenly Ryuk started laughing uncontrollably.

"What is Ryuk, laughing about", thought Light rather annoyed, "This is a serious matter. Well, after all we're just entertainment for him."

"This is going to get interesting", thought Ryuk as he looked at the names of Zero and C.C. Zero, the man against Britannia is actually a prince. What are the odds that a prince of Britannia would actually become its worst enemy! Also the girl! She's immortal! Ha Ha Ha Ha! Light well defiantly be pissed when he figures this out! This is so interesting; I can't contain my excitement! I should have done this, eons ago!"

"Kira, it is a pleasure to meet you", said Zero reaching out to shake Light's hand.

Light was no longer distracted by Ryuk's insane laughter and returned the gesture.

"I thought you would come alone", asked Light, trying to disguise his voice as much as possible.

"She is my assistant. She is my witch and I am her demon, we are inseparable", said Zero.

"Fair enough", said Light, thinking of how he himself had a similar relationship, as he eyed Ryuk through his mask.

"Well, lets get down to business", said Zero, "What's your plan, if you have one."

"Why, Zero, I thought you would know by now. My plan is the same as yours eliminate all injustice in the world and create a peaceful new world."

"Okay, but what about Britannia. I can't have you kill important diplomats left and right."

"I thought you would be pleased. We have seen what Britannia has done to this country. It would be an injustice to not kill them."

"I need them, alive. If you kill them then it would cause more harm then good. I know Britannia. Once there is a seat open anyone will do anything to get power. Millions of innocent lives would probably be caught in a civil war. We need to grow more power so we can stabilize Area 11 and Britannia. Then we can kill off their despicable leaders."

"You make a good point. We should gain more popularity before we go guns in and kill them."

"I'm glad you see eye to eye. Don't do anything irrational, we need the people's popular opinion. Japan will be our starting point. Once she is independent we can worry about Britannia and world justice. We must start small and grow."

"I completely agree. I will kill any criminals I judge worthy of death and you handle Britannian military forces."

"Sounds fair. Together we can gain the popular opinion of Japan and other Areas and finally destroy Britannia and all injustice."

"First we should get rid of L. He is the only flaw in our plan."

"He will be a sore. So far he has only done that risky television broadcast. He knows the limits of your powers. How you can only kill if you know a persons face and name. He should not be underestimated."

"He only knows a little bit of my powers, Zero. He will get what he deserves. We just need to get his name and face and he's done."

"Easier said then done. He is the world's best detective, it will take all of our brain power to stop him and bring peace to this world."

"Agreed. We must find out as much info as we can about him."

"Here, take this", said Zero, handing Light a cell phone and charger, "It has a voice changer on it and it can't be tracked. Use this to contact me, I already put the number in it. Call me before you do anything drastic and I will do the same for you."

Light took it and looked at it and said, "Alright. It has been a pleasure to do business with you Zero. Hope to see you very soon."

And with that Zero and C.C. turned to leave the warehouse and Light went up the ladder to escape back to his house.

Later….

"So C.C., what did you gather from our pal, Kira", inquired Lelouch as he took off his helmet when he was safe in his own room.

"I can concur that there is no geass in that boy. I sensed something else in him that I haven't felt or feared in a long time."

"What is it?"

"Death."

End Part 3: The meeting.

Next Part4: L's Team.


	4. Chapter 4: L's Team

Chapter 4: L's Team

"Gentlemen, welcome", said a laptop with the letter L on the screen, "I have brought you here today because you are the best of the Area 11 police department."

"Wow, what an honor", said Matsuda, with enjoyment.

"Yes it is. I have chosen you to help me with the Kira-Zero investigation", said L.

"The Kira-Zero investigation? Why us, according to Britannia we are just dirty Elevens", said Aizawa.

"Because you know the people of Area 11 better then any Britannian police office", replied L, "I want people that can give me results. Not a nobleman's son who used his dad's money to become a police officer."

"A good decision L, I am honored to be apart of this investigation", said Mr. Yagami.

"I have full trust and faith in all of you", said L, "I looked over each of your files individually and I can say I am happy to work with such a high skill set. I am going to need all of you. As you already know Kira and Zero have probably teamed up. The two make a very hard case, but I am confident in all of you."

Matsuda smiled, finally for once someone saw him as useful and important.

"We don't have much time. We should gather as much evidence as we can against these two", said Mr. Yagami.

"I'm glad that you brought that up. I have found some evidence that may be useful for our investigation. If you pay attention to the screen on the wall, I'll send you a video that I have found", said L.

The screen behind them turned on. The gentleman took some seats and the lights turned off.

On the screen was the video taken by Diethard Ried during Zero's debut on the way to Suzaku's trail.

"We have all seen this film by a Mr. Diethard Ried, about two months ago", said L, "If we zoom in at Zero's mask we can see a slit opening on his mask. If you look closely you can see a flash of red."

Just as L said that, Zero's eye flashed red and he said something about the soldiers making sure they pass safely. Then the video speed up to where a Knightmare attacked another Knightmare.

"In the incident report it said that the pilot of that Knightmare must have had a mental break down after spending to many late nights and working too hard on cracking down on 11 resistances. When he was asked about the incident he said he did not remember anything at all. He was then demoted and forgot about by other important events", said L.

"What does this mean", asked Matsuda.

"Well, there are two other reports of lost memory in the Britannian military forces here in Area 11", continued L, "They both happened the day of Clovis's murder. Clovis's whole security staff had seemed to lose their memory as well. When asked why they left the Viceroy alone they said they had no recollection of leaving him alone. Also there was a missing Knightmare on that day. The pilot was found dazed and confused in an old warehouse with a bunch of dead Britannian soldiers who committed suicide. When asked where her Knightmare was. The solider said she did not remember."

"Are you saying that Zero has mind erasing powers?" asked Mr. Yagami.

"Not only that, but also mind control", said L, "Looking at these facts it is clear that Zero had obviously hypnotized these soldiers and made sure they forgot what happened. He must be an amazing hypnotist to get past Britannian guards and make a soldier betray his own team or kill themselves."

"This is ridiculous", said Ukita who turned to get up and leave.

"Is it?" said L, "We are after a killer who can kill people without being in the room. It is just as likely that we are dealing with a hypnotist as well."

Ukita then sat down again, with more interest.

"Since we are talking about, Kira I also have some evidence on him as well", said L, "As you can see in the graph, most of Kira's killings happen at night from around 3:00pm to 10:00pm.

The graph showed the number of criminals dying of heart attacks. The tallest graphs were at the times that L said.

"During school hours however there are no criminal deaths", said L, which was right on the graph the time during the hours of school there was no deaths.

"So you're saying Kira is a student?" asked Matsuda.

"Exactly", said L.

"So what do you want us to do search every student and hypnotist until we find Kira and Zero?" asked Aizawa sarcastically.

"No, I don't expect you to search them, but at least we know something against our adversaries and it will become useful", said L.

"So we now know that Zero's a hypnotist, Kira's a student. Any other pieces of information L?" asked Mr. Yagami.

"Not much now, but as we continue this investigation I'm sure something will pop up", said L, "Now that we have met I hope we can catch theses criminals. Come here tomorrow at 9:00 am."

With that the meeting ended and L's new team left.

"I'm onto you Kira and Zero', thought L as he turned off his computer and went to bed.

Meanwhile….

"Ohhh, Light I'm glad you're home", said Mrs. Yagami.

"Yeah, my friend I had to tutor had a hard time understanding the homework so I had to stay over late", said Light innocently.

"Well while you were gone, this came in the mail", said Mrs. Yagmi handing him an envelope.

It was an acceptance letter to AshfordAcademy.

End Part 4: L's Team

Next Part 5: AshfordAcademy


	5. Chapter 5: Ashford Academy

Chapter 5: AshfordAcademy

"Attention students we have a new student today", said the Teacher, pointing to Light who was standing in front of the class, "His name is Light Yagami, a very smart Eleven who has been blessed to come to this school. Light you can sit with Suzaku."

Light sat in the open seat next to Suzaku.

"Hey, I'm Suzaku Kururugi", said Suzaku giving Light a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", said Light.

Light tried to pay attention in class, but was distracted by all the whispering around him.

"Great another Eleven."

"I don't like two Elevens sitting next to each other. They could plot something."

"I thought this was an all BritannianSchool? What is another Eleven doing here?"

"I'll teach them", thought Light, "Once I'm god of the new world!"

The bell rang and Light went outside to go to his new locker.

"Wait, Light is it", asked a girl with blond hair. She was standing next to Suzaku and a few other students.

"Yes, it's Light. Can I help you?"

"Well it is a school rule that all students must join a club and my friend Suzaku thought you would be perfect for the student council."

"I would be honored to join you", said Light.

"Great", said Milly with joy, "Here are some fellow members. This is Shirley, Rivalz, and Nina. I'm Milly by the way."

Light looked at the group in front of him. They looked trustworthy and friendly. Except Nina, Light had a bad feeling about her.

"A meeting is about to take place, follow us to the room."

Light followed the group to a large building. They walked into a conference room and all took seats. Just as they got seated two more people walked into the room.

"Oh, there you guys are", said Shirley. The people that walked into the room were Lelouch and Kallen.

"We have a new student that joined the student council, his name is Light Yagami", said Milly to Lelouch and Kallen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Light, I'm Lelouch the Vice President of the student Council and this is Kallen", said Lelouch pointing to Kallen who nodded to Light.

"It's nice to meet you too", said Light.

"Wait his voice sounds familiar. I defiantly heard it somewhere before, but where", thought Lelouch sitting down.

"Anyway now that greetings are put aside, Lelouch, did you get all the idea boxes around the school emptied and put the ideas into the school's computer", said Milly looking at Lelouch.

Lelouch looked flustered for a few seconds, "Well you see I've been busy lately and I haven't had time to…"

"Enough excuses, if you need help then Light will happy too. Right Light", asked Milly.

"You better do what she says, our president can be very persuasive", said Rivalz.

"Oh shut up Rivalz", said Milly bopping him on the head with a roll of paper.

"No, its fine, I'd be happy to help with Lelouch, and he could show me around the school", said Light.

Lelouch and Light both got up and went outside to collect the idea boxes that Milly put around the school last month for ideas for the school's next event.

"I swear I heard that voice, before but where", thought Lelouch, "I have to make him keep talking and maybe I can remember where I heard that voice before."

"So how do you like the school", asked Lelouch to Light who seemed distracted.

"I like it a lot, the classes are really challenging just the way I like it", said Light. He was distracted because Ryuk would not stop his insane laughter after Lelouch walked into the room. Something must be suspicious about him if Ryuk is laughing this loudly. "The only time I heard him laugh this loudly was when I met Zero", thought Light. And then it hit him. Lelouch was Zero, that explains why Ryuk is laughing so loud now and when he first met Zero, who would think that Britannia's greatest enemy was one its own citizens.

"Hey, Lelouch what's your last name, just curious", asked Light, now with a grin on his face.

"My last name is Lamperouge", said Lelouch without a thought.

"Ha fool", thought Light, trying to hold his smile, "Now when I need to kill Zero, it will be easy as pie. Ryuk is even laughing harder now, that means that he knows I know Lelouch is Zero."

"Oh, Light", thought Ryuk, "You think you have everything figured out, but actually you have much to learn."

After some conversation with Light, Lelouch, was able to piece together where he heard that voice before.

"It sounds very similar to Kira's when I met him as Zero", thought Lelouch, "His voice was muffled a bit, but it sounds very similar to Kira's. I better use my geass on him real quick to verify this."

"Light I think one of the boxes is in room 117", said Lelouch.

The two went in the empty room.

"I don't see a box here Lelouch", said Light as he turned to face Lelouch.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you to answer all of my questions", said Lelouch as he activated his geass.

"Yes as you command", said Light under Lelouch's control.

"Are you Kira", asked Lelouch.

"Yes I am Kira", said Light.

"How do you kill people", asked Lelouch again now with a bit of excitment.

"I use a Death note. I just put the person's name in it and they die of a heart attack", said Light.

Lelouch was going to ask him where the Death note was, but he heard voices down the hall and he had to stop using his geass. He will have to find that out on his own.

"I think I spaced out for a second. Anyway there is no box here Leouch", said Light not noticing a thing.

"I thought there was one here. Oh well let's keep looking", said Lelouch walking out the door.

All during this Ryuk laughed and laughed. "So interesting, this is getting good", thought Ryuk.

Later…

"So you no nothing on Death notes", said Lelouch.

"I'm an immortal witch, death is not my specialty", said C.C. getting up from lying on Leouch's bed.

"Well, I'll find out eventually, but at least it's good to know Kira's identity, now I just need to keep my identity a secret.

Meanwhile…

"Now I know who Zero is Ryuk. Now I just need to keep my identity a secret", said Light.

End Part 5: AshfordAcademy

Next Part 6: Laying the Plans


End file.
